


With the next snow we'll meet again

by Phoenix12



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, and foxes, the characters are wolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix12/pseuds/Phoenix12
Summary: Era un cucciolo, ad occhio e croce della stessa età di quelli del suo branco. Aveva un musetto piccolo, le orecchie a punta e due occhi grandi e magnetici. Una volpe. La pelliccia così bianca da confondersi con la neve. Una volpe delle nevi. Fantastico. Aveva appena attaccato un loro alleato.“Cucciolo particolare non trovi?” chiese la volpe ignorando il cucciolo che gli dava testate e musate sulle zampe chiedendogli di giocare.“Già. Degno figlio del padre.” rispose la lupa, vedendo gli sguardi interrogativi dei figli precisò “Devi essere fiero del tuo cucciolo.”“Mi ritengo soddisfatto si.” rispose.“Hai più code che stazza.”“Eh?! Cattivo! Non tutti possiamo essere dei grandi lupi con tanto di muscoli.”“Tu sei una volpe Stiles.”“Fiero di esserlo.”





	With the next snow we'll meet again

Il branco di Talia Hale era numeroso, forte, unito. Uno dei più stimati e temuti.  
Aveva un territorio ampio e andava piuttosto d’accordo con la maggior parte dei branchi confinanti.  
Quello era stato un buon anno per quanto riguardava le nascite, probabilmente il più ricco.  
Ora il branco si ritrovava praticamente sommerso da cuccioli. Non che qualcuno si lamentasse, a tutti piacevano quei cuccioli su di giri e gioiosi, rallegravano le giornate e rafforzavano maggiormente i legami tra i vari componenti del branco.  
Inoltre anche Talia aveva avuto un cucciolo, il terzo per l’esattezza, Cora.  
Peter si era congratulato con la sorella perché tre cuccioli non erano mica male per un capobranco.

 

La stagione invernale era appena iniziata ma la neve non aveva tardato ad arrivare, anzi, c’erano almeno 15cm di neve, ed era davvero divertente vedere i cuccioli sprofondarci dentro, soprattutto ora che erano nella fase della scoperta del mondo -perché diciamocelo, fino ai 2 anni sarebbero stati eterni cuccioli-.  
E con l’arrivo del freddo era arrivato anche un nuovo branco.  
Il branco del Nogitsune era famoso. Un branco di volpi delle nevi codate. A capo, il Nogitsune. Nessuno sapeva il suo vero nome, si facevano chiamare così e basta. Di un’intelligenza unica e acuta -come ci si aspetterebbe da una volpe- folta pelliccia bianca e 9 code che facevano di lui il capo indiscusso del branco.  
Aveva una specie di accordo con Talia, nella stagione fredda la lupa gli concedeva di restare nel proprio territorio, in cambio le volpi aiutavano il suo branco contro le minacce esterne -che si intensificavano sempre il quel periodo-, d’altronde, con la neve e il freddo il Nogitsune giocava in casa.

 

Quella mattina Derek era uscito per un piccolo giro nei boschi, Laura l’aveva seguito per tenerlo d’occhio, Peter perché si annoiava.  
Il giovane lupo di era distanziato dalla sorella e dallo zio per stare un po’ sulla sue quando vide qualcosa muoversi tra la neve. Non aveva riconosciuto l’odore e da bravo lupo territoriale e figlio del capobranco qual era si era gettato all’attacco.  
Pian piano si era avvicinato, stando ben attento a non farsi vedere, ma quella piccola macchia bianca era scattata e lui aveva reagito d’istinto. Con un ringhio di gola gli era saltato addosso intrappolandolo tra le zampe anteriori e mostrando i denti ringhiando minaccioso.  
“Derek, che stai facendo?”  
Laura e Peter erano comparsi alle sue spalle ma lui si stava concentrando sul batuffolo di pelo bianco sotto di sé.  
Era un cucciolo, ad occhio e croce della stessa età di quelli del suo branco. Aveva un musetto piccolo, le orecchie a punta e due occhi grandi e magnetici. Una volpe. La pelliccia così bianca da confondersi con la neve. Una volpe delle nevi. Fantastico. Aveva appena attaccato un loro alleato.  
Non fece in tempo a spostarsi ed aggiustare la situazione che era stato letteralmente sbalzato via. Ora davanti a lui si trovavano due volpi praticamente identiche che gli ringhiavano minacciosamente contro. Ognuna di loro aveva 6 code, tanto per confermare l’ipotesi che erano dello stesso branco del cucciolo. Il branco del Nogitsune.  
E si sa, nessuno tocca un cucciolo senza vedersela poi con il resto del branco.  
Si erano portate davanti al cucciolo che si era nascosto nell’incavo tra un albero lì vicino e la sua radice. Derek giurò di averlo sentito guaire.  
Le due volpi non sembravano aver intenzione di calmarsi, anzi, a giudicare da come mostravano i denti sembrava stessero per saltargli alla gola.  
Un ululato ruppe il silenzio carico di tensione formatosi. Talia Hale era dietro di lui.  
Le volpi gemelle smisero di ringhiare nello stesso istante in cui una volpe bianca con 9 code sbucava da dietro dei cespugli ricoperti di neve, senza però abbandonare la posizione di guardia, sia chiaro.  
“Talia.” esordì quello divertito “Che modo particolare per incontrarci in questa stagione, non ti pare?”  
“Avrei preferito un modo più tranquillo, Nogitsune.” rispose lei con tono calmo.  
Derek notò lo sguardo che la madre gli stava lanciando così con un piccolo sbuffo di fece avanti “Mi scuso per l’attacco Nogitsune. Non avevo riconosciuto il membro del suo branco.”  
La volpe parve divertita “Oh non preoccuparti giovane Hale, il cucciolo ha ancora poche lune, è curioso e approfitta di ogni attimo per andare in giro a curiosare. Il nuovo posto lo affascina.”  
“È un cucciolo, è normale.” intervenne Peter mentre osservava le due volpi gemelle, avevano il manto bianco con striature più scure qua e là, le 6 code si muovevano in sincronia.  
Vide una delle due prendere per la collottola il cucciolo per poi posarlo delicatamente sulla neve. L’altra gli stava dando piccole leccate in testa mentre controllava che stesse bene.  
“Nuovo cucciolo, eh?” chiese con uno strano luccichio negli occhi, quel cucciolo assomigliava troppo a qualcuno di sua conoscenza.  
La volpe più anziana si voltò verso i lupi “Si. Non mi stupisce che non abbiate riconosciuto il suo odore.” rispose con ovvietà.  
“Vero. Ma si sente molto bene quello delle tue giovani volpi.” disse Peter indicando i due che, ignorandolo completamente, continuavano ad accudire il piccolo, quasi del tutto nascosto dalla neve e dalle zampe dei due. “E il tuo.” aggiunse con un sorrisetto di chi la sapeva lunga.  
La volpe ricambiò con uno uguale per poi richiamare il cucciolo che trotterellò fino a lui, si strisciò un po’ sulle sue code, quasi facendo le fusa, per poi fermarsi appena dietro le sue zampe anteriori.  
Talia si avvicinò al capobranco delle volpi, guardando però il cucciolo. Le tre volpi non le staccarono gli occhi di dosso quando la piccola volpe si avvicinò incuriosito alla lupa nera.  
Quella non fece nulla, un po’ le ricordava i suoi cuccioli, incapaci di star fermi, allungò il muso e annusò il piccolo che parve vederlo come un gioco perché si piegò sulle zampe davanti muovendo freneticamente la codina bianca, non doveva aver incontrato altri branchi prima d’ora.  
La piccola volpe cominciò a saltellare contenta e Derek rimase impalato a guardarla perché gli sembrò davvero dolce. Si diede dello sciocco scuotendo la testa perché così poteva definire al massimo i cuccioli del suo branco. Ma era così, non poteva negarlo. Trovava quel cucciolo dannatamente dolce.  
Solo ora notava gli occhi. Grandi, affusolati e attraenti come quelli di una volpe. Ma se gli occhi del Nogitsune erano scuri da sembrare quasi neri e quelli dei gemelli di ghiaccio, gli occhi del cucciolo erano invece dorati, caldi, quasi come il sole tra le montagne.  
Lo trovò anche tremendamente divertente quando con una leggera zampata colpì giocosamente il naso di sua madre per poi nascondersi subito dopo tra le gambe del Nogitsune, guardando la lupa con l’aspettativa che ricambiasse il suo gioco.  
Talia alzò lo sguardò.  
“Cucciolo particolare non trovi?” chiese la volpe ignorando il cucciolo che gli dava testate e musate sulle zampe chiedendogli di giocare.  
“Già. Degno figlio del padre.” rispose la lupa, vedendo gli sguardi interrogativi dei figli precisò “Devi essere fiero del tuo cucciolo.”  
“Mi ritengo soddisfatto si.” rispose.  
Gongolò divertito agli sguardi sbalorditi dei due lupi più giovani “Stiles è un terremoto, davvero. Ho dovuto affidare ad Ethan e Aiden, le mie volpi migliori, il compito di tenerlo d’occhio. Anche se a volte prendono il loro compito un po’ troppo sul serio.” ridacchiò pensando a quanto quei due avessero preso a cuore il cucciolo. I due che sbuffarono per cercare di dissimulare la cosa.  
Stiles. Derek assaporò il nome del cucciolo per poi ricordarsi che non era un comportamento accettabile.  
Il volpacchiotto invece era del tutto disinteressato alla conversazione degli adulti. Preferì sgusciare via dalle zampe del genitore per dirigersi da quelli che considerava i suoi personali fratelloni e divertirsi.  
“Giochiamo?” chiese con un tono impaziente e implorante che fece sbuffare Aiden divertito mentre Ethan con una zampata lo sbilanciava facendolo cadere nella neve, stando attento però a non fargli male.  
Il cucciolo sembrò entusiasta perché iniziò a saltellare contento cercando di afferrare le code dei gemelli che si divertivano ad alzargliele ogni volta che si avvicinava. Provò a mettersi su due zampe, era più vicino al suo obiettivo così, ma all’ultimo Aiden alzò la coda più vicina facendolo così cadere con il muso tra la neve. Ma il cucciolo sembrava sempre più stimolato e divertito per arrendersi.  
Derek notò come ad ogni tentativo andasse sempre più vicino.  
“È un ottimo modo per stancarlo, e allo stesso tempo allenare i suo riflessi.” spiegò il Nogitsune non staccando gli occhi di dosso dalle tre volpi.  
E in quel momento Derek capì che la sua vita sarebbe stata stravolta da una palla di pelo bianco come la neve.  
Se ne accorse quando il cucciolo si fermò a guardarlo durante il gioco.  
Rimase ad osservarlo ammirato, dimenticandosi completamente che pochi minuti prima era pronto a sbranarlo.  
Se ne accorsero anche gli altri che rimasero a fissarli.  
Ma fu solo un attimo perché poi Stiles, approfittando della distrazione di tutti, riuscì a colpire con la zampa una coda di Ethan.  
Tutto sembrò tornare normale, Derek sbuffò spostando lo sguardo su altro, Talia e il Nogitsune ripresero a parlare e Stiles continuò a giocare con i gemelli.  
Tutto tornò come era prima, tranne per lo sguardo di Ethan che gli perforava la pelliccia e l’occhiata che Aiden indirizzò al proprio capobranco, intento ad analizzare il lupo nero con la coda dell’occhio.  
Derek ne era sicuro, quel giorno la sua vita era cambiata.

 

I giorni passarono, i due branchi sembravano conoscersi da sempre per quando andavano d’accordo. Sarà stato perché i cuccioli iniziarono a socializzare sin da subito.  
Il branco del Nogitsune non era grandissimo, una dozzina di volpi, piccolo rispetto a quello di Talia, non che questo interessasse a qualcuno.  
I due cuccioli del branco delle volpi, Stiles e Kira -una volpacchiotta con una pelliccia bianco/grigiastra e affascinanti occhi nocciola che sembravano mandar scintille- impiegarono circa 5 minuti per avvicinarsi agli altri cuccioli per conoscersi un minimo e iniziare a giocare incuranti degli adulti che li guardavano.  
Stiles non aveva mai incontrato altri branchi prima, quel giorno ne conobbe uno numerosissimo.  
Scott era simpatico, era il primo con cui aveva legato, il primo che si era avvicinato a lui -ancora nascosto tra le zampe dei gemelli- per invitarlo a giocare.  
Lydia aveva una pelliccia ben curata e morbida, di un rosso molto chiaro, quasi biondo, tipo il colore delle fragole non ancora mature. Stiles lo soprannominò “rosso fragola”. Si stupì anche di come anche durante il gioco rimanesse sempre perfetta.  
Jackson aveva il pelo chiaro ed era pieno di sé. Spesso gli tirava un orecchio con i denti ma non gli aveva mai fatto male, Stiles dubitava volesse veramente farlo.  
Boyd ed Erica erano gli opposti, lui con il pelo scuro scuro e lei chiaro chiaro, lui calmo e lei una bomba ad orologeria, ma insieme formavano un equilibro che incuriosiva e affascinava Stiles.  
Isaac era dolce e aveva un pelo super soffice. Stiles l’aveva scoperto quando, dopo un pomeriggio di gioco ininterrotto, si erano tutti addormentati vicini e lui si era ritrovato ad affondare il muso in quei soffici riccioli dorati.  
Malia aveva gli occhi di un blu intenso, a volte sembravano ghiaccio altre volte sembravano brillare. Stiles aveva subito notato come fosse simile a Peter, sia lo sguardo magnetico e un po’ misterioso sia il colore della pelliccia: grigia, con la pancia di una sfumatura più chiara, quasi bianca. Ma di una cosa era certo: la lotta con Malia era una delle cose più divertenti del mondo.  
Danny gli stava simpatico, anche se aveva notato come cercasse di avvicinarsi ad Ethan. Un po’ troppo per i suoi gusti. Perciò non ci vedeva niente di male -anzi, era del tutto lecito- nello rintanarsi tra le zampe dei gemelli, giusto per ricordare a tutti che in primis quelli erano i suoi fratelloni.  
Cora era una miniatura di Laura, era normale visto che erano sorelle, ma la somiglianza era sorprendente.  
Ogni tanto coinvolgevano anche i più grandi nei giochi; Laura si univa volentieri, Peter si divertiva ogni volta, Ethan e Aiden accettavano solo perché non riuscivano a resistere agli occhioni di Stiles, Derek era un altro paio di maniche.  
Ma per la volpe era diventata una sfida. Stiles amava le sfide.  
Alla fine se il lupo nero cedeva e si lasciava coinvolgere era per sfinimento nervoso, ma questo è un dettaglio.  
Volente o nolente Derek si era avvicinato a quella volpe iperattiva, molto più di quanto avrebbe dovuto in realtà.  
Come quella volta che Stiles era salito su un masso -giusto per avvinarsi a lui e perché Derek era troppo alto-, gli stava raccontando qualcosa su uno dei suoi viaggi -parlando a macchinetta, ovvio- quando per enfatizzare una frase si era praticamente gettato dal masso sprofondando della neve, scomparendoci dentro.  
Derek aveva sbuffato seccato prima di prenderlo con i denti per la collottola e riportarlo in superficie, fu tentato di dargli una zampata quando si accorse che neanche quello aveva fermato Stiles dal parlare, incredibile.  
Senza neanche accorgersene gli tolse la neve che gli era rimasta in testa, leccandolo. Non fu niente di poi così eclatante, eh. Diede semplicemente qualche lappata al capo del più piccolo per ripulirlo della neve, agì d’istinto, senza pensare. Se ignorò le risate non troppo discrete di Peter e Laura e le occhiate di fuoco dei gemelli fu solo perché Stiles si era finalmente zittito e perché stava ridacchiando per il leggero e piacevole solletico.  
Poi Stiles riprese a parlare e Derek sbuffò.

 

“Derek!” il lupo si voltò verso la voce per trovarsi di fronte uno Stiles esagitato “Guarda! Guarda! Guarda!” urlò euforico.  
Non notò niente di diverso in lui. Era sempre la solita volpe iperattiva. Era solo cresciuto. Aveva quasi raggiunto l’età adulta ma restava sempre il solito Stiles agli occhi di Derek. Piccolo, chiacchierone e iperattivo.  
Ma non era neanche più un batuffolo di pelo bianco che sprofondava delle neve, il corpo si stava delineando bene. Le zampe erano sottili ma forti, il corpo era sinuoso, agile e il manto rimaneva immacolato, come la neve. Il muso si era allungato, più da adulto e meno da cucciolo, sottile e affusolato con in punta il nasino piccolo e umido. Gli occhi due pozzi di oro fuso nei quali continuava a perdersi. Magnetici e pericolosi, ma terribilmente affascianti. Gli occhi di una volpe.  
Venne risvegliato dalla sua personale contemplazione da un ombra che si muoveva dietro il più piccolo. Spostò lo sguardo.  
“Hai una nuova coda.” costatò atono.  
“Si! Non è fantastico?” ora la bellezza di tre si muovevano come a volersi far notare.  
Si muovevano sconfusionate, ma con un’eleganza e grazia tale da costringere Derek ad ammirarle -come il loro proprietario-.  
“È una cosa fantastica! Tre code, Derek. Tre! Sai cosa significa vero?” continuò saltellandogli intorno.  
Derek alzò gli occhi al cielo. Ovvio che lo sapeva, come poteva non saperlo? Significava che gli mancava veramente poco per poter venir considerato a tutti gli effetti un adulto.  
Ogni nuova coda era motivo di orgoglio e fierezza per una volpe, generalmente il branco si riuniva per “festeggiare” l’evento. Avere tre code e venire introdotto nel “mondo degli adulti” come lo chiamava Stiles, era come la prima caccia con il branco per un lupo. Ancora si ricordava la sua, avvenuta appena un anno prima.  
“È fantastico!” continuava a parlare Stiles “Ethan e Aiden mi hanno detto che ora inizieremo con i veri allenamenti. E papà ha detto che mi insegnerà tutti i segreti del bosco e della neve. E sarà veramente fantastico! L’ho già detto? Vabbè. Sarà fantastico Derek!” praticamente non respirava tra una frase e l’altra “Aiden mi ha promesso che una di queste sere andremo caccia. Io, lui ed Ethan. E mi insegneranno ogni cosa. Sarà la prima volta che mi faranno fare tutto da solo e sarà stupendo… ehi Scott guarda!” e come un razzo era partito verso l’amico per mostrargli la nuova coda.  
“Sai cosa significa, vero?” Peter gli si era avvicinato senza che se ne accorgesse.  
“Si.”  
Stiles stava per entrare nell’età adulta e questo non comportava solo nuovi allenamenti e la preparazione per diventare il futuro capobranco delle volpi bianche, significava anche adempiere a nuovi doveri. Come quello di trovarsi il proprio compagno. E questo non era facoltativo, perché l’Alpha del branco doveva assicurare un successore di sangue.  
Al solo pensiero Derek sentì una stretta stritolargli il cuore.

 

Fu quell’inverno che le cose si complicarono.  
I cuccioli ormai erano cresciuti, più che giocare si allenavano ormai. Stiles continuava a pensare che con Malia la lotta fosse la più divertente. Dopo Derek. Lottare con Derek era la cosa più bella per Stiles.  
Il lupo era più grande di lui in statura, il suo corpo minuto sembrava sempre più piccolo vicino a quello del lupo. Ma aveva l’agilità e la furbizia contro la forza di Derek.  
Inoltre poteva stare vicino all’altro senza che questo lo allontanasse, perché Stiles si era accorto benissimo di come Derek cercasse ogni volta di allontanarlo. E lui ci soffriva. Ci soffriva parecchio.

Vedere i loro scontri era diventato il nuovo intrattenimento per gli altri, si divertivano a guardare quella lotta che sembrava più un gioco. Lydia continuava a dire che prima o poi sarebbe successo qualcosa tra i due, lei aveva fiuto il quel campo.  
Successe quel giorno.  
La lotta si trasformò in gioco e i due si trovarono a rotolarsi tra la neve per cercare si sopraffare l’altro. Inutile dire che in forza fisica e stazza vinse Derek atterrando Stiles.  
Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e allontanarsi da lui. Ma non ci riusciva. Vedere Stiles lì, sotto di sé, con le zampe anteriori piegate in su e il soffice pelo della pancia che, diamine, sembrava ancora più bianco del resto della pelliccia. Quegli occhi così grandi e dorati che lo guardavano e la testa leggermente piegata di lato che lasciava intravedere così bene il collo. Quel collo la cui pelliccia sembrava così morbida e profumata che stava mandando fuori uso i sensi del lupo. Proprio non riusciva a spostarsi.  
Si ritrovò ad avvicinare il muso a quel collo così invitante.  
E Stiles se ne stava lì, fermo, aspettando quasi che si avvicinasse di più inclinando di poco la testa come incoraggiamento.  
E si dimenticarono di ogni cosa all’infuori di loro e del muso di Derek così vicino al suo collo.  
Ci pensò il ringhio -per niente trattenuto- di avvertimento di Aiden a risvegliarli.  
Derek sentiva lo sguardo di Ethan bruciargli la pelliccia, ma non si spostò, allontanò solo la testa e il guaito di Stiles fu così leggero e trattenuto che lo sentì a malapena lui.  
E anche Stiles dovette trattenersi dall’alzare la testa per richiamare Derek per farlo avvicinare a sé, ma dubitava che dopo questo sarebbe riuscito a fermare i fratelli dallo staccare la testa di Derek a morsi. Col tempo aveva imparato quanto quei due potessero diventare protettivi nei suoi confronti. Un pensiero che lo riempiva di felicità e allo stesso tempo di timore -per Derek-.  
Il secondo ringhio di Aiden lo informò di quanto quella situazione si stesse complicando.  
Di simultanea Derek si spostò da sopra di lui mentre la volpe si girava a pancia in giù guadando il fratello. I suoi occhi mandavano scintille. Come quelli di Ethan che aveva inchiodato Derek sul posto con il solo sguardo. Stiles ne sarebbe stato spaventato, ma d’altronde lui era Stiles e quelli erano Ethan e Aiden, i suoi fratelloni, non aveva motivo si avere paura. Giusto?  
“L’addestramento inizia ora.” disse solo Aiden.  
Stiles si alzò lentamente mentre le tre code spazzavano la neve agitate “Ehm.. ecco noi stavamo solo..”  
“Ora.” ripeté Ethan coinciso.  
La volpe più giovane piegò le orecchie indietro per poi seguire i fratelli. Cercò un’ultima volta di voltarsi per vedere il lupo, ma le code dei due gli coprivano la visuale -7 code a testa, giusto per ricordare che posto avevano loro della gerarchia del branco-.  
A testa bassa seguì i due fratelli e non si fermarono finché furono abbastanza lontani da non sentire più neanche il suo odore.  
Derek affondò gli artigli nella neve gelida. Perché diavolo non si era spostato?  
Spostò lo sguardo incontrando gli occhi che più lo puntavano.  
Non riuscì a decifrare lo sguardo che il Nogitsune gli riservò. Vi trovò dentro mille avvertimenti, interessamento alla faccenda, freddezza, divertimento, una punta di ilarità, forse anche ammirazione e rispetto e molto altro. Tutto questo si rinchiudeva in quegli occhi scuri che lo confondevano. Non riusciva a capire. Vi vedeva così tante cose discordi tra loro.  
Sostenne il suo sguardo, incapace di schiodare gli occhi da quegli della volpe. Osservò bene ogni cambiamento in quel vortice nero finché non rimase che una cosa da leggervi dentro. Consapevolezza. Derek si sentì ancora più confuso.  
Il Nogitsune non ne parve turbato, nella più completa calma che lo caratterizzava si alzò e dopo aver salutato con un cenno del capo tutti i presenti si diresse nella direzione presa prima dai figli -perché considerava i due gemelli come cuccioli suoi-.  
Sempre con tranquillità e il solito sguardo tra il canzoniero e il hocapitoprimadituttivoicos’èappenasuccessoemistodivertendounmondo sparì tra glia alberi. Non prima di aver dedicato a Derek un ultimo sguardo. Pieno di consapevolezza.

 

Derek era confuso. E arrabbiato. E scosso.  
Non vedeva Stiles da quel pomeriggio ed erano passate settimane. Sentiva che un giorno in più lontano dalla sua volpe sarebbe bastato per farlo impazzire del tutto.  
Corse. Corse schivano alberi, saltando pietre e massi, ignorando le zampe che chiedevano pietà per lo sforzo e la neve gelata che calpestava. Neve che proprio in quel momento iniziava a cadere dal cielo scuro. Buio. Era notte e neanche se n’era accorto. La luna illuminava la neve e il manto bianco di una volpe. Una volpe con gli occhi color del sole e il manto luminoso come la luna e più bianco della neve. Stiles. Vederlo lo calmò all’istante.  
“Che ci fai qui?” chiese piano.  
Lì, nel cuore del bosco, nel territorio di sua madre, lì dove nessuna volpe si era mai avventurata.  
Stiles si avvicinò a lui rimanendo per una volta nella sua vita in silenzio. Arrivato di fronte al lupo si fermò a guardare i suoi occhi verdi come il bosco per poi compiere l’ultimo passo. Diede una musata al collo del lupo, proprio come stava per fare quel pomeriggio, timido, sperando che l’altro capisse.  
Derek non provò nemmeno ad apporsi. Sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Si avvicinò alla volpe e iniziò a strusciare il muso sul suo collo, lì la pelliccia era più morbida, proprio come si era aspettato.  
Rimasero così per un tempo indefinito, strusciando i rispettivi musi sul collo dell’altro, assaporando appieno il momento e respirando di sollievo dopo la lontananza di quelle settimane.  
Si stesero ai piedi di un albero. Stiles ringraziò per la sua statura minuta mentre si accoccolava contro il lupo affondando il muso nel suo pelo nero.  
Derek appoggiò il muso sul suo collo -si, non si sarebbe più staccato da lì- respirando il suo profumo. Sapeva di neve, fresca e libera, di muschio, selvatico e naturale, sapeva di lui. Riusciva a sentire il proprio odore su quella pelliccia bianca e già gongolava alla reazione degli altri.  
Dopo aver lasciato qualche leccata dietro l’orecchio della volpe si addormentò.

 

Divenne un’abitudine.  
Ogni volta che potevano si incontravano lì, di notte, stesso posto. Rimanevano lì, stretti assieme, godendo della presenza dell’altro ormai così rara.

 

“Sei arrabbiato?”  
“Perché dovrei?”  
“Non so. Dimmelo te.” chiese Stiles leccandogli il muso “Non essere arrabbiato con Ethan e Aiden. Non lo fanno con cattiveria. Loro vogliono solo..”  
“Non sono arrabbiato con i tuoi fratelli Stiles, e nemmeno con tuo padre.”  
“No?”  
“No.” il lupo si concesse qualche minuto per gustarsi la sensazione di avere Stiles lì, accoccolato addosso a sé, in mezza alla neve e sotto la luna.  
“E allora con chi sei arrabbiato?”  
“Non lo so.”  
“Non lo sai?” chiese divertita la volpe.  
“No. Mia madre, Peter, Laura, mi stanno tutti con il fiato sul collo, non mi lasciano un attimo di pace, così come fanno con te i tuoi fratelli o tuo padre. So benissimo che nessuno ha niente contro di noi, ma..”  
“Sembra che facciano di tutto per tenerci lontani, lo so..” concluse per lui la volpe.  
“Già..”

 

“Dove vai?” Stiles si girò di scatto trovandosi di fronte Aiden  
“Ehm.. stavo andando a fare una passeggiata..” ripose cercando di sembrar convincente.  
“E in questa passeggiata per puro caso incontrerai Derek?” chiese Ethan uscendo dalla tana e affiancando il fratello.  
“No, certo che no. Non vedo Derek da un sacco di tempo.” vedendo l’occhiata che gli mandarono i due continuò “Certo che se lo incontrassi sarebbe proprio una bella coincidenza. Si, se lo incontrassi.”  
I gemelli si guardarono.  
“Certo, capiamo, vai pure.” disse Aiden.  
“Cos-davvero?”  
“Si.”  
“E se per caso prendessi il sentiero a ovest del fiume potresti anche incontrare un certo lupo nero. Mi è sembrato di vederlo dirigersi da quella parte poco fa.” continuò con tono vago Ethan.  
Stiles rimase per un attimo sconcertato mentre assimilava il tutto. “Voi..”  
“Ti conviene muoverti Sti, è l’ultima notte che hai a disposizione per stare con lui.”  
La volpe scoppiò in un urlo di gioia -le volpe urlano?- e dopo aver dato una leccata sul muso ad entrambi in un muto ringraziamento si affrettò a raggiungere il lupo.  
“Ricordati che all’alba partiamo.”  
“Goditi quest’ultima notte.”  
Si voltò a guardare i due fratelli, uno di fianco all’altro, le loro code si muovevano in sincrono, sembravano veramente il riflesso l'uno dell’altro.  
“Grazie.”

 

“Domani partiamo. La stagione fredda è finita. Dobbiamo spostarci più a nord.” sussurrò Stiles quella sera.  
Derek lo guardò. Sapeva che sarebbe successo. La neve si stava sciogliendo e il caldo stava arrivando “Lo so.”  
“Ma torneremo. Al prossimo inverno, alla prossima neve, sarò di nuovo qui. Con te.” disse seppellendo il muso nella sua pelliccia.  
Il lupo guardò gli ultimi raggi del sole che colpivano il manto della volpe creando strani giochi di chiaro-scuro.  
“Sei arrivato presto oggi. C’è ancora il sole.”  
Sentì Stiles ridere contro il suo pelo scuro “Ethan e Aiden mi hanno coperto.”  
“Ah si?”  
“Già. Te l’avevo detto io che non erano contro di noi.” disse orgoglioso dei suoi fratelloni.  
Rimasero in silenzio il resto del tempo. Poco prima dell’alba si alzarono, anche se la volpe sembrava non volersi staccare dall’altro. “Ti prometto che tornerò. Alla prima neve sarò di nuovo qui.”  
“Ci conto.”

 

“Derek Hale.”  
Come ci era finito da solo con il Nogitsune ancora non sapeva spiegarselo. Le nove code si muovevano piano nell’aria, trasmettendo la calma del padrone.  
“Stiamo per partire.” constatò l’ovvio la volpe.  
“Lo so.” avrebbe voluto rispondere, ma si trattenne “Vi auguro un buon viaggio.”  
La volpe parve divertita. “Sai, lupi e volpi tendono a non andare molto d’accordo. Troppo diversi. Troppo simili.”  
“Lei e mia madre avete smentito questa diceria con una delle più solide e durature alleanze mai viste prima.”  
“E tu e mio figlio con la relazione più strana e scontata.” disse con tono casuale “Oh, come se non sapessi dei vostri piccoli e casuali incontri.” rise la volpe all’espressione del più giovane.  
“È ora di andare.” disse il Nogitsune “Ah, un’ultima cosa.” si avvicinò a lui “Sappi, giovane lupo, che al primo passo falso” un altro passo “non mi sentirai nemmeno arrivare.” E per la prima volta quelle code gli sembravano davvero minacciose, ma non più degli occhi che si erano tinti di rosso, da Alpha.  
Derek mantenne il suo sguardo, non distogliendolo mai da quegli occhi cremisi.  
La volpe sorrise “Mi piaci Derek Hale.” esordì soddisfatto “Ottimo comportamento da Alpha.”  
Dopo un cenno col capo -che gli aveva visto rivolgere solo a sua madre, l’Alpha- si girò incamminandosi verso il resto del suo branco “Prenditi cura di mio figlio Derek Hale.” lo sentì sussurrare prima che scomparisse tra gli alberi.  
L’ultima cosa che vide fu solo il suo solito sorriso, e nei suoi occhi vi lesse mille cose diverse, ma una risaltava più di tutte. Una lo colpì. Consapevolezza.

 

Glielo disse sua madre mesi dopo. Il Nogitsune era morto. Il Nogitsune. Morto. Sembrava impossibile solo a pensarci. Ma era così.  
Cacciatori. Gerard Argent aveva un vecchio conto in sospeso con il capobranco delle volpi bianche.  
Ma lui sembrava sapere già tutto. Si era già preparato. Aveva salutato i suoi cuccioli, il suo branco, aveva rivelato al figlio il segreto delle code sorridendo.

“Non c’è un vero modo per acquistarne di più. Dalle code viene il potere, certo. Ma la forza e l’intelligenza vengono dall’esperienza. Vivi, sbaglia, impara, matura, insieme a te cresceranno le code. Ethan e Aiden ti aiuteranno, tranquillo.”

Si erano uccisi a vicenda.  
Sapere che Stiles era lì quando successe fece stringere il cuore di Derek.  
L’informatore di sua madre, Deaton -un amico di famiglia- aveva descritto molto bene la scena di come il perenne cucciolo di volpe si fosse avvicinato al padre a scontro concluso. Di come gli avesse leccato la testa e il muso, scuotendolo delicatamente per farlo alzare e allontanarsi da quella carneficina. Ma la volpe era rimasta a terra.  
E Derek, anche se non era stato lì, sentì benissimo l’ululato di dolore che era uscito dalle gole di Ethan, Aiden e l’intero branco.  
Lo stesso che era uscito dalla gola di Stiles. Un ululato che sapeva di “addio” e “ci rivedremo”, di “non mi lasciare” e “guardami, ti renderò fiero di me”.  
Un ululato da Alpha.

 

Quell’inverno il branco non tornò. Stiles non tornò.  
Aveva bisogno di tempo. Era ancora giovane, un cucciolo troppo cresciuto che all’improvviso si era ritrovato a dover guidare un branco.  
Si erano spinti a nord. Molto a nord. Molto di rado ricevevano loro -sue- notizie. Troppo a nord.  
Sapeva che stava bene, lo sentiva. Ma la lontananza gravava sul suo cuore. E anche su quello della volpe.

 

L’inverno dopo arrivò relativamente tardi, forse perché quello precedente per Derek sembrò durare in eterno.  
Tutto il suo branco era radunato. Si, suo. Talia l’aveva visto pronto e gli aveva ceduto il comando -sarebbe dovuto toccare a Laura, ma lei aveva rifiutato “Ti vedo bene come Alpha fratellino”- .  
E in effetti si era dimostrato poi un buon Alpha.

Non li aveva sentiti arrivare finché non se li era ritrovati davanti. Anzi, a dire il vero prima aveva sentito il suo odore, poi li aveva visti.  
Era tornato. Alla prima neve della stagione.

“Hai più code rispetto all’ultima volta. Si sono triplicate.”  
“Triplicare non è proprio il termine adatto. L’ultima volta che ci siamo visti avevo tre code Ora ne ho 10.”  
“Un bel cambiamento in soli due anni.”  
“Il tempo passa. Ehi ma non mi dici niente? Sono 10 code eh. È un bel traguardo sai.”  
“Hai più code che stazza.”  
“Eh?! Cattivo! Non tutti possiamo essere dei grandi lupi con tanto di muscoli.”  
“Tu sei una volpe Stiles.”  
“Fiero di esserlo.”

E ti era sembrato di riprendere a respirare quando l’avevi rivisto.  
Era cresciuto, ma di fianco a te sembrava tornare in ogni caso un cucciolo. E la cosa neanche vi dispiaceva.  
Le 10 code danzavano dietro di lui, preannunciavano storie che presto eri sicuro di ascoltare.  
Gli occhi erano gli stessi pozzi ambrati di sempre, per un attimo si erano tinti di rosso, come a volerti ricordare che anche lui ora era un Alpha.  
La pelliccia sempre di quel bianco immacolato, come la neve, come la luna. Folta e calda come quella di una volpe bianca. Ma lì, sul collo, è più morbida di sempre e profumata.  
Profuma di libertà, di natura, di Stiles. Profuma di neve e di muschio, dei viaggi passati e da fare e di esperienze fatte, di crescita. Profuma di lotte che si trasformano in gioco e notti passate abbracciati nascosti da tutto e tutti.  
Non lo vedi da due anni, tutto in lui è cambiato come tutto è rimasto invariato. È stato lontano per due anni, ma profuma di casa. È stato lontano da te per due anni, due lunghissimi e interminabili anni, ma Stiles continua a profumare di te. Come se la sua pelliccia si fosse tenuta stretta il tuo odore, giusto per ricordarsi a chi appartiene.  
Ti chiedi se non sia davvero così.

 

La pelliccia del Nogitsune era bianca, tendente al grigio. Quel bianco che un tempo era bianco, ma che dopo una vita intera si era scurito, assumendo una particolare sfumatura che non era né bianca né grigia né di un qualsiasi altro colore. Stiles la chiamava “sfumatura Nogitsune”. Un bianco che non è bianco mischiato a un grigio che non è grigio.  
Al Nogitsune piaceva la propria pelliccia, gli ricordava la sua vita, gli ricordava che la sua vita lui l’aveva vissuta. Tutta. Appieno.  
La volpe, in piedi su un cumulo di neve, guardava i due branchi ormai uniti dalla più strana e scontata coppia mai esistita prima.  
Un lupo dalla pelliccia nera e lucida, scura come un cielo senza stelle.  
E una volpe bianca, con la pelliccia del candore della neve prima che si posi a terra, luminosa come la luna piena.  
Le 10 code che si era guadagnato avvolgevano il corpo snello in quella danza con il Compagno tra la neve.  
Si rincorrevano e si saltavano addosso, in una lotta che era più la parodia di un gioco.  
La volpe si ritrovò a terra senza neanche accorgersene e il lupo torreggiava sopra di lei. Inclinò la testa di lato lasciando esposto il collo che l’altro si affrettò a mordere con delicatezza.  
Era il gioco di due complici. Il gioco di due Compagni.  
Poco più in là due volpi li osservavano.  
Gli occhi azzurri come il ghiaccio. La pelliccia bianca con qualche striatura più scura qua e là.  
Erano identici. Non avresti potuto distinguerli neanche guardando le differenze di sfumature del pelo, perché non c’erano. Le code -8 a testa, si, avevano guadagnato un’altra coda anche loro, non a caso erano i migliori del branco- si muovevano tranquillamente in sincronia.  
I due gemelli fissavano i due Alpha lottare -giocare- pensando che si, avevano preso il loro compito troppo sul serio. Avevano fatto molto di più di quanto dovevano, trattandolo come il loro fratellino, come il loro cucciolo.  
Una lupa nera osservava la scena divertita, in fondo lei aveva subito capito che quel cucciolo di volpe era diverso da chiunque sin da quando le aveva dato una zampata sul muso per invitarla a giocare.  
E quello che era conosciuto come il Nogitsune si concesse un sorriso.  
Perché la sua pelliccia era di un colore per cui nessuno avrebbe mai trovato un nome -se non il suo cucciolo, perché “sfumatura Nogitsune” era un ottimo nominativo-.  
Sorrise perché la sua pelliccia gli piaceva perché sapeva di vissuto, di una vita spesa bene. 9 code gli bastavano. Un branco, non troppo numeroso ma unito. Tre cuccioli tirati su alla perfezione, più preziosi delle sue nove code.  
Sorrise con la consapevolezza nello sguardo. La consapevolezza di aver dato alla propria pelliccia un colore che mai avrebbe cambiato di una sola tonalità.  
Con questa consapevolezza si lasciò trasportare da una folata di vento e neve.

 

Stiles si voltò guardando quel cumulo di neve.  
Pensò che la “sfumatura Nogitsune” era qualcosa di unico e speciale, proprio come il padre.  
Sorrise tornando da Derek, in quella lotta -gioco- tutta loro.


End file.
